teeny_geniusfandomcom-20200215-history
Teeny Mozart
Full video of Teeny Mozart starring for him popular character Teeny Genius from Knock Knock English Productions Characters 2007 * Pierce the Dragon * Sophie the Dolphinn * Giraffe * Rooster * Dog * Frog * Cow (In credits) 2017 * Pierce the Dragon * Sophie the Dolphin * Rooster (in finale) * Benjamin the Koala * Edward the Horse * Noah the Lion * Ivy the Tiger * Caroline the Cat * Logan the Duck * Jaxon the Cow * Sophia the Sheep (in a bonus puppet show) Segments * a Bear by metro drums (replaced in 2013 by Ma Brewster Bear by Mary Meyer) * Opening Credits * Candles (replaced by Fiber Optic Lamp In 2013) * Piano Sonata no 10 (Toys include Kintetic Frog, Tri Illusion Kintetic Mobile, Mini Orbiter, and Cosmos (replaced in 2013 by accurate spinning top)) * Puppet Show - Someone new * Fruits (Music: Ah Vous De Merjman) * Pierce says “Blah!” * Conerto for Flute and Harp (Toys include Country Train, Animal Carousel (replaced in2013 by Musical Push n Merry and Busy Poppin’ Pals) * An Elephant and a Globe toy * Ben watches A Meterome which hypnotizes him * Piano Sonata K331 1st Movement “Rondo Alla Turca“ (Toys include Playful Circus Seals and Tomy Animal Marching Band) * Mr. Buggity Bugget (replaced in 2013 by dragon plush) *K545 Piano Sonata no 16 “Andate” 2nd Movement (Toys included are floating star candles (replaced in 2013 by a fiber optic lamp) and triple ooze) *Castle pounder *Sonata for Two pianos (toys include Rocket Tornado, Wave machine, alien orbiter, and Double Slide) *A st Bernard puppet *Animals make their sounds to Ah Vous De Merjman *Rikki rooster crows and scares Julia *Dovermento no 17 (Toys include Mini Orbiter, Butterfly mobile, and carousel (replaced in 2013 by Super stacking rings)) *Baby Brontosaurus next to globe toy *Matthew stomps his feet and roars *Piano Sonata no 10 “Allegretto” 3rd movement (Toys include Lamaze Soft Shape Sorter (replaced in 2013 by Dizzy Fun Land by Learning Resources), Butterfly puzzle, Lamaze Stacking Rings, and the Happy Starfish) *piano Sonata in F 3rd movement (Toys include North Pole express, Personlized unicorn clock (thename Ella included (replaced in 2013 by race car clock)), Coca Cola Bubble Bear (replaced in 2013 by Pusgefix yellow bubble bear), and a pinwheel *a Legends and Lore Dolphin swims *A Legends And Lore Giraffe, a Dakin rooster, a Dakin St. Bernard, and a Dakin frog have a parade (replaced In 2017 by Benjamin the Koala, Edward the Horse, Noah the Lion, Ivy the Tiger, Oliver the Dog, Caroline the Cat, Logan the Duck, and Jaxon the Cow) *Finale (Symohony no 41 4th Movement) (Toys Include Tri Illusion Kinteic Mobile, Metro Drumming Bear (replaced in 2013 by Ma Brewster Bear), Dakin Rooster, and Fiber Optic Lamp) *a Baby plays with the Happy Startish *Credits Kids * Maddie Fretz * Ella Fretz * Harrison King * Charlotte King * Matthew Nelson * Julia Baker * Emily Yeung * Ollie Abney * Jessica, Katie, Kit, Ali, Ian, Hallee, Sue, Emma, Jesse, Brianna, Brian, Jennifer, Jack, Michael, Andrea, and Brandon Kelly Trivia * This video has Harrison and Charlotte, but that doesn't count because Maddie and Ella are the only Kids in the video. * The first video to include Classical Music * Pierce's first appearance, he didn't have a name until Teeny Shakespeare was released in 2008. * First video to use puppets * The cover originally had a drumming bear, but in 2013 it was changed to a Koala conducting music Category:2007 Videos Category:Ella Category:Maddie Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Movies